Wearers of hearing aids undergo a process called “fitting” to adjust the hearing assistance device to their particular hearing and use. In such fitting sessions the wearer may select one setting over another, much like selecting one setting over another setting in an eye test. Other types of selections include changes in level, which can be a preferred level by the subject. After the initial fitting process, a wearer may desire further adjustments of hearing assistance devices to further tune the device and/or to match different acoustic environments.
There is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for adjusting and fitting hearing aids.